


Half of my Heart is in Havana

by slowklancing (notanannoyingfangirl)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back to Varadero, Fix-It of Sorts, Keith likes to listen to Lance sing, Kinda, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Pre-Season/Series 07, Singing Lance (Voltron), Songfic, What I Wish Would Happen Basically, return to earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanannoyingfangirl/pseuds/slowklancing
Summary: “That was the other thing about the “Space Roadtrip”. It was rarely ever quiet.”// Lance spends most of their “Space Road Trip” back to Earth singing, once he goes home to Cuba, Keith finds that he can’t get the song out of his head





	Half of my Heart is in Havana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyjolras/gifts).



> This little one-shot is pure fluff that was born from listening to too much Camila Cabello while waiting for season seven. I’d like to dedicate this fic to the wonderful @sunnyjolras because she took a tiny headcanon of mine and made it infinitely better. Not to mention the fact that we’re working on another (much, much longer) fic together and none of it would be possible without her! This one’s for you! 
> 
> As always, I’m not claiming to own Voltron or it’s characters. Similarly, I’m not claiming to own any of Camila Cabello’s lyrics! 
> 
> (P.S. I love the idea that Lance sings the Spanish version of her song, but I am not a native Spanish speaker, so please forgive any inaccuracies with the lyrics/translations). 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> \- notanannoyingfangirl

The thing about what Lance had dubbed their “Space Roadtrip” back to Earth was that it was  _long_ and  _empty_  and  _boring_. It turns out, when you don’t have a magical castle to make Wormholes that can transport you across galaxies, space is a lot of… well… nothing. 

Keith let out another long-suffering sigh as he piloted the Black Lion. Although, really, he didn’t have to do much from his position in the cockpit. “ _Lance_ ,” he groaned. “Can you  _please_ stop singing that song?”

That was the other thing about the “Space Roadtrip”. It was rarely ever quiet.

Between Pidge and Hunk’s near-constant musings on how to best prepare Earth’s defenses against the Galra, how to increase the speed of their lions, or talking with Coran about rebuilding the castle ship, and Lance’s inability to stay quiet for more than five minutes, the comm line was practically always buzzing.

Lance paused in the middle of the song he was singing, some top-twenty pop song that Keith vaguely recognised. Lance had been singing the song constantly ever since they decided to return to Earth, and while Keith had found it endearing at first, it was beginning to grate on his nerves.

“Sorry,” Lance said after a moment of peace and quiet, sounding utterly  _dejected_. “I didn’t realize it was bothering anyone.”

“No, you’re fine,” Keith rushed to say, hating that he made Lance sound like that. “It’s just…” he let out a quiet huff of air. “Do you know more than the chorus?”

“Oh…” Lance said quietly, the comma crackling. “I know the whole song, but it’s in Spanish. You won’t be able to understand the lyrics.”

Keith chuckled softly. “That’s fine.”

“Seriously?” Lance asked, sounding skeptical.

Keith nodded, even though he knew that Lance couldn’t see him. “Sure, why not.”

Lance launched back into song, starting over from the beginning, apparently. 

Keith tuned out the chorus, having heard it about a thousand times already, but then Lance started to sing in Spanish. Maybe giving Lance permission to sing was a mistake, because Keith already knew that Lance could sing - of course he did, Lance had been singing nonstop for weeks now - but hearing Lance sing in Spanish was an entirely different experience.

“ _Él vino a buscarme y ahí lo supe, vi clara su actitud_ ,” Lance sang. “ _Me dijo: ‘son tantas las que yo tuve, pero me faltas tú_ ’”

Keith tried to follow along with the words, but honestly, he didn’t speak a lick of Spanish so it didn’t make much sense.

Still, the tune was familiar and comforting, and Lance wasn’t just singing the same two lines over and over again, so Keith decided that maybe there were worse things to have to listen to (like Pidge and Hunk’s computer diagnostic results, he  _never_ needed to hear those ever again).

< < < > > >

“What do you think the lyrics mean?” Keith asked Pidge, while the two of them were gathering firewood on some abandoned planet they had stopped at.

“What lyrics?” Pidge asked.

“Seriously?” Keith arched a brow. “The song that Lance sang,  _like_ , all day today.”

“Oh,” Pidge said, waving a hand. “We all muted Lance weeks ago.”

“ _Seriously!?!_ ” Keith said again. “What if it was an emergency?”

Pidge shuddered. “I’d rather risk my life than have to hear that god-awful song one more time. I didn’t even like it back when it was on the  _radio_.”

“You’re a terrible person,” Keith informed them.

Pidge shrugged. “You’re telling me the thought never crossed your mind?” They asked. 

“No,” Keith blinked in surprise, “of course not!” And it honestly hadn’t. As much as he had gotten annoyed with hearing the same four lines of the song over and over, it had never even occurred to him to mute Lance’s comm. What if Lance wanted to talk to him about something? Or there was incoming trouble and Lance was the first one to see it? 

Not to mention, Lance would be incredibly hurt if he realized all of his friends had him muted so they didn’t have to listen to him all day long.

“You’re loss, it’s nice and quiet over on the other side.”

Keith shook his head. “Terrible,” he said, pointing at their chest with his finger. 

< < < > > >

So it turns out that while Lance can sing exceptionally well in Spanish, he can’t rap. 

Keith learns this the hard way.

< < < > > >

Arriving on Earth is a whirlwind of activity, of meeting with the Galaxy Garrison and explaining everything, of planning preparations and defenses for when the Galra finally arrive, but even with how busy they’re being kept, Keith can tell that there’s something going on with Lance.

He keeps looking out into the distance, his eyes keep glazing over during important meetings, and half the time he’s not even listening when  _Allura_ talks. 

It doesn’t take Keith long to figure out why.

“You want to go home,” he commented, as he dropped down beside Lance. 

Lance was sitting on the edge of the Garrison’s roof, his eyes on where the Red Lion was sitting out in the desert. “Well, yeah, of course I do,” Lance agreed, not even surprised by Keith’s sudden appearance. 

Keith wasn’t sure if Lance has already talked to his family, if they knew that he was still alive, and he wasn’t sure if it would be too personal to ask. “So go,” he said instead. 

Lance turned to face him, his blue eyes wide. “What?” He asked quietly. 

Keith shrugged. “It’s only a few hours flight, right? If Pidge and Hunk’s math is correct, which it always is, we have a month until the Galra get here. We can hold down the fort for a few days here with the Garrison.”

Lance blinked in surprise. “Seriously?”

Keith chuckled. “Yes. I’ll cover for you with Shiro and Allura. Besides, Shiro will understand. You saw how happy he was to see Adam.”

Lance’s eyes softened. “Yeah,” he agreed quietly. “What about everyone else?”

“Pidge’s family is here, Shiro’s family is here, Hunk can go too if he wants, although maybe he should wait until you get back,” Keith said, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. 

“What about you? Isn’t there anywhere you want to go?” Lance asked with a small frown.

Keith leaned back on his arms, tipping his head up to look at the sky. “I have my mom, I have Shiro and Adam, there isn’t anything else for me here.”

“Oh,” Lance said. “Right.”

“So go, get out of here before I change my mind,” Keith said, pushing lightly at Lance’s arm.

Lance jumped up. “I’ll see you in a few days,” he promised. 

“See you soon,” Keith said, turning just far enough to watch Lance walk away. The other boy gave him a small wave over his shoulder before taking off into a jog. 

< < < > > >

“Where’s Lance?” Allura asked the next morning, her accent twisting around Lance’s name.

“I told him he could go home for a few days,” Keith said.

Allura frowned. 

“He needed it,” Keith insisted. “He’ll be back in a few days.”

< < < > > >

The thing about the Garrison was that, after so much time spent in space, it was hard to get used to being around so many other people again. So Keith did what he did best, he avoided the others. It was easier to be alone in his room than out in the common room with Pidge, Hunk, and Romelle or having awkward personal conversations with his mom. It was easier to pet Yorak or practice fighting stances than it was to make small talk like the end of the world wasn’t approaching. 

Especially now that Lance was gone.

The wing of the Garrison that had been given to their group felt too empty without Lance’s loud voice echoing around the hallways.

Keith let the door shut behind him, he had just come from a multiple-hour strategy session with Iverson, Shiro, Adam, and Allura. He was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to collapse face-first onto his bed, but it was still early, and he didn’t want to completely throw off his sleep cycle (not that he had much of one to begin with) so Keith sunk down onto the floor beside Yorak. 

He ran his hands through his space wolf’s fur, humming softly to himself. 

It wasn’t until he was halfway through the song that he realized he was humming the song Lance always used to sing over the comms. 

_Havana, ooh na-na_

_Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na_

_He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na_

_Oh, but my heart is in Havana_

< < < > > >

When Lance isn’t back after three days, Keith decided to go get him. It was partially a selfish decision, he wanted to see where Lance lives, wanted to see the beach that Lance is always talking about, wanted to see what Lance looks like when he’s home and  _happy_. It was also a necessary decision, because they need to be prepared for the Galra attack and Allura was getting worried about having the lions split up.

But, really, it was mostly a selfish decision.

Keith climbed up into the cockpit of the Black Lion, settling into the seat. His mom and Yorak were both staying at the Garrison while he goes, it was just supposed to be a short retrieval mission, after all. In and out.

But Keith knows he’ll end up staying longer.

< < < > > > 

By the time Keith landed the Black Lion on the lawn outside of Lance’s house, the other boy was already rushing outside to meet him.

“Keith!” He called, once Keith had climbed out of the lion and there was nothing but yards and yards of short grass between them. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” Keith answered, close enough now that he didn’t have to yell. He didn’t want to tell Lance that he was here to bring him back. Not yet. “I couldn’t get that stupid song out of my head.”

Lance frowned, looking confused, in a way that draws his eyebrows together and gives him premature wrinkles. 

“What song?” He asked, stepping even closer. 

This close, Keith could smell the coconut scented sunscreen and ocean salt on Lance’s skin. He looks better already, all sun-tanned brown skin and freckles. 

“The one you sang the whole way back to Earth,” Keith replied. “The Havana one.”

“And you just had to see it for yourself?” Lance asked with a grin. “I can give you the grand tour,” he offered. 

Keith shook his head. “I just wanted to see you,” he said, his voice cracking slightly.

Lance’s expression softened. “Oh,” he said quietly. 

“Is that… is that okay?” Keith asked, studying Lance’s expression. 

Lance nodded slowly. “That’s okay. That’s more than okay.”

Keith swallowed, taking another step closer, bringing one of his hands up to rest on Lance’s cheek. “I liked listening to you sing,” he admitted quietly.

Lance grinned at him, a quick flash of perfectly white teeth. “You should hear me with a guitar.”

“You can play guitar?” Keith asked, feeling Lance’s answering chuckle before he heard it. 

“Am I sweeping you off your feet right now, Samuri?” Lance asked, leaning his head into Keith’s hand, which was still pressed against his cheek. 

“Maybe a little,” Keith admitted. 

Lance leaned forward, so that their foreheads were resting against one another. “You really flew out all this way just to see me?” He asked, sounding a little awed. 

“Yeah,” Keith said, hating how breathless he sounded, but Lance’s eyes were  _so_ close and they were  _so_ blue. 

Later, Keith wouldn’t be able to tell who had moved first. One second, they were gazing into each other’s eyes, and the next second, Keith felt the warm pressure of Lance’s lips on his.

Lance brushed his lips against Keith’s softly, pulling back after less than a second.

Keith made a soft noise of protest, wrapping one of his arms around Lance’s neck to pull him back down. 

The kiss wasn’t as soft this time, but it was still just as gentle, Lance’s lips sweeping over his. 

Lance tasted like sunscreen, he must be the type who puts it on their lips, but Keith decided that he didn’t mind. 

“Hey, Lance!” An unfamiliar voice hollered. “Who’s your guest?”

Lance pulled back with a groan. “Shut up, Veronica!” He called, without looking back towards the house. 

He dropped his forehead back down to Keith’s. “Do you want to come inside?” He asked.

Keith nodded. “I’d love to.”

< < < > > >

Later, once Keith had been introduced to Lance’s mamá, and his sister Veronica, and his brothers Marco and Luis, and his sister-in-law Isobel, and his nephew, Jaime, and niece, Leandra, Lance takes him down to Varadero beach. The walk only takes a few minutes, and they let their hands brush together the whole way there.

Lance had his brother’s guitar swung over one of his shoulders, and Keith kept stealing glances at it.

“Hey, Lance,” he said, breaking the easy silence that had fallen between them.

“Yeah?”

“Sing for me.”

_Ooh-ooh-ooh, lo supe en un segundo_    
_Él cambiaría mi mundo_    
_Ya no puedo más_    
_Ooh-ooh-ooh, ay y es que me duele mucho_    
_Decir adiós, oh na-na-na-na-na_  

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on twitter @slowklancing if you want to scream about Klance, Adashi, or Voltron!
> 
> Lyric Translations: 
> 
> Él vino a buscarme y ahí lo supe, vi clara su actitud, Me dijo: “son tantas las que yo tuve, pero me faltas tú” 
> 
> He came to look for me and I knew that, I saw clearly his attitude, He told me: “There are so many that I had, but you miss me” 
> 
> lo supe en un segundo  
> Él cambiaría mi mundo  
> Ya no puedo más  
> ay y es que me duele mucho  
> Decir adiós 
> 
> I knew in a second  
> He would change my world  
> I can not anymore  
> Oh, and it hurts so much  
> To say goodbye


End file.
